


Confused

by Otaku4Life135



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Pj Ligouri - Fandom, dan and phil, fantastic foursome - Fandom, kickthepj, korey kuhl - Fandom, sprinkleofglitter - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku4Life135/pseuds/Otaku4Life135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College life is difficult, stressful, exciting, amazing, crazy, and most of all confusing. </p><p>A College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Daniel James Howell was 19 years old, and had just started college. Literally. He stood in his dorm room, looking around and dragging two suitcases behind him. The dorm room was pretty big, probably about 15'' by 15'', with a bunk bed on the left side of the room, a door to the bathroom next to the beds, a small table on the right side and a closet next to that.  
This would be his room for the next 4 years of his life, so he had brought everything he needed. He set his suitcases in front of the beds and began unpacking.  
In the first suitcase, he had brought some essentials. A coffee maker, his psp as well as all of his games for it, the psp charger, a picture of his mum, dad, and little brother Adrian, his personal blanket, his laptop, his laptop and phone chargers, his journal, a few mugs wrapped in bubble wrap, as well as a few other assorted things. In his other suitcase he had his black clothing, which he took out and hung in the closet. He looked at his door again.  
"Daniel Howell and Mathew Oakley"  
He sat on his bunk and sighed. He wished he didn't have to have a roommate. He just wanted to be alone really. Especially with his disorder.  
Dan had grown up with social anxiety, which most people described as shyness times 3. He didn't really like going out in public, or talking to people in general. It made him panicked and uncomfortable in general. So having a roommate outside of family for 4 years was going to be tough. He just hoped this Mathew guy was nice and quiet.  
He looked at the picture of his family which he had set on the table next to his coffee maker. He would miss them for sure. He would miss his mum constantly badgering him, and he would miss Adrian's company. But he could definitely say he wouldn't miss his father. He hated his father. He really did. It wasn't just teenage angst or anything. He had had moments of wishing for his death, and thats never fun to think about. Its not a good thing when you realize you wish your father was dead, and he cried when he thought it for the first time. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. He never wanted to think about it again.  
Suddenly the door burst open and a boy with white hair and hipster glasses came barging in the room, holding only one suitcase. "Hey roomie!" He shouted. This must be Mathew. "Um, hi." Dan replied, unsure of how to react. The boy was already acting like they had been rooming together for years. He threw his suitcase next to Dan's and sat on the bed next to him. "Are you taking bottom or shall I, big boy?" He said in a very false flirting way and then laughed at his own lame joke. He only laughed for a moment before his face turned bright red, matching Dan's. Dan was easily embarrassed, and he felt like he's be blushing a lot around this boy.  
"Uhh, I'll take the top bed." Dan managed to mutter out, and got up to get in the top bunk. He wasn't even standing upright before the new boy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "Hold on a second. We have to get to know each other, we'll be rooming together for two years after all." He said loudly. He was obviously flamboyantly gay, and somehow it made Dan more comfortable. "Two years? What do you mean?" "Oh honey, i'm 21. I'll be out of here in two years. The only reason i'm rooming with you is because my roomie dropped out last year." Dan nodded slowly. Mathew went on.  
"Yeah, his name was Korey. We actually became really good friends. He entered college late after saving up the money he needed only to drop out at 24. Only two years in. Oh well, we stay in touch. Oh, hey, your name is Daniel right?" Tyler suddenly asked, getting up and beginning to unpack his things. God, could this man ramble. "Um, I go by Dan. You're Ma-" "OOOHHH no no no no no, PLEASE call me Tyler." The man said, carefully hanging his clothes. "Oh, okay. Well, um, Tyler, do you know anybody else in this school? Anybody who is nice?" Dan said carefully, trying not to appear too desperate. Tyler gasped, seeing through him. "You need friends! Of course, honey. I know a guy named Felix who is my age, but he's a little overwhelming, and there's a guy named Mark who is also my age but he sorta keeps to himself. Theres this girl who's a senior named Jenna, but she's a bitch, but I love her, and theres a boy named Shane who is really fucking weird but I love him too. There's a lot of people to meet here." Dan nodded gently. He was actually pretty excited to meet people, which was rare. When Tyler got all of his things unpacked he opened the door and started walking. Dan figured that if Tyler was going somewhere else (out of nowhere) that he would nap. He climbed onto the top buck and was about to pull the blanket over himself when he heard a loud yell from down the hall say "Are you coming or not, ya twink?" "Uh, yeah!" Dan yelled back, jumping from the bunk and slipping his toms on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil laid in his usual bunk in his usual dorm on a usual day. He was 23 years old, and it was his fourth year of college. Of course, he would be here for eight years, as not only was he studying Art, but he was also studying English and Film Making. He was already kind of ready for it to be over, but he smiled as usual and saw the bright side. More freshman were coming this year, and even though his roommate had graduated, he would just get the opportunity to meet a (hopefully nice) freshman. He looked around his dorm. He had gotten here early to set up his things, and was now just awaiting his roommate. The sign on the door read "Connor Franta and Philip Lester," and Phil was excited to meet the boy. Maybe he could even be a mentor or something.  
The door squeaked open and there was a young boy with bronze hair. He looked like Phil had when he first arrived on campus; very small and very curious. Phil swung his legs out of bed and stood. "Hi there! I'm Phil. You must be Connor. Im your roommate." He stuck out his hand to shake Connors', but Connors' hands were full. Phil quickly helped him set his bags down and helped him unpack. "So, what's your major?" Phil asked, ever so friendly. "Literature, and I'm taking a few English classes." He replied, setting a small TV on the table and plugging it in. "Hey, i'm an English major. I'm actually going to be here for eight years instead of four, but I've already been here for four of them." Phil explained. Connor smiled back at him. "Fancy." He said, which seemed out of context to Phil, but he guessed it fit in a way.  
After they were done unpacking, they already knew each other pretty well. Phil knew Connor was an amateur photographer, had three siblings, had a strong bond with his parents, and was a Virgo. Connor knew Phil loved to paint, had one older brother, loved plants, and was a Aquarius. They had a feeling they would get along quite well together.  
Suddenly, the door to their dorm opened and a girl who was covering her eyes came in. "Is anyone naked?" She asked loudly, earning a laugh from both of the boys. Phil stood. "No, Louise, nobody is naked." He answered, hugging her tightly. She uncovered her eyes and hugged him back. "Oh, is this your girlfriend Phil?" Connor asked, and Louise and Phil pushed away from each other, making faux gagging sounds. "Oh no, never!" Louise yelled, and Phil gave her a fake hurt look. "Hey, i'm not that bad!" Phil whined. They chuckled. "No, Connor, this is just a friend i've had since childhood. Louise, this is Connor, Connor, Louise." Phil introduced, and they shook hands somewhat awkwardly.  
"Oh, Phil, I came here to ask if you wanted to go to the green house with me? Ive got some white rose seeds that need planting!" Louise said excitedly. Phil's eyes lit up. Ever since he was young he had adored flowers and plants, and had once dreamt of owning a flower shop. Nowadays, he and Louise ran the greenhouse on campus and Phil ran a small flower crown business out of his dorm. He even had a faint memory of his brother Martyn giving him a rose for his birthday, and when he took it to school all the boys called him names.  
"Of course, Louise. Let's go. I'll see you later, Connor! Feel free to explore the campus!"  
And they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will be about where our boys went, who Tyler introduces Dan to, and who Phil's next customer is.


	2. Space Boy and Plant Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a plant boy at heart, and Dan is a bit of a space boy. Perfect match, or terrible disaster?

Dan sat in the coffee shop on campus with Tyler, watching Tyler talk to everyone who passed by. He must be one of the popular kids, Dan thought. Or maybe he's just insane.  
Either way, Dan felt comfortable around him. He was a very small boy, but his heart filled the void and made him out to be six feet tall. He was funny, too. Sometimes his sense of humor was twisted, but it seemed to change depending on who he talked to. He knew how to treat people, knew where to be careful and where to let loose, and Dan liked that. He wished he knew when to shut his mouth and when to be open with people.  
"Hey, Dan, this is someone I want you to meet." A boy stood in front of Tyler, his green eyes sparkling and his hair crazy, but it fit him. "His name is Pj. Well, that's a nickname, but nobody knows what Pj stands for. Pj, this is Dan, Dan, this is Peej." Pj held out his hand to shake Dan's, but when Dan accepted, Pj promptly pulled him in for a hug. "Nice to meet you, Danny." Pj said before moving away. "Please, just Dan." Dan muttered, feeling awkward already. "Anything you say, Daniel. Sorry for the short eating, but the sun is going down and I have to make my way up to the observatory. Jupiter should be in clear view tonight." He said, and before he could walk away, Tyler pulled him back. "Wait! How about Dan goes with you? I have a feeling you guys will get along anyway. And Dan likes space." He rambled, and Dan just looked on, very confused.  
"What? How would you know I like space stuff?"  
"That big ass astronomy book you pulled out of your bag. Are you majoring in it?"  
"I'm taking a few classes on it," Dan blushed a little, "but its really more of a hobby than anything."  
"Well, go with Pj. He's majoring in art, but he's also taking some astronomy courses. Come on, you guys might get along. Reeeeally well." Tyler suggested. Dan was appalled.  
"I tell you time and time again Ty, I'm just a little gay. Sorry to crush your dreams of getting all this." Pj said before grabbing Dan by the wrist and pulling him out the door.  
"By you two! Have fun! Lotssss of fun!" Tyler said before laughing until he turned red again. Dan had to admit, he liked getting along with people, but he was still very uncomfortable. 

\-----------------------

By the time they had gotten to the observatory, it was dark. Pj had brought a sketchbook, and was currently looking out of the telescope. Every once in a while he would look down to sketch a bit, and then look back through. Dan sat against the wall, tired and awkward. After what seemed like forever, Pj called out to him.  
"Hey, Dan, come look."  
Dan stood up and walked over to him, and Pj gestured to the telescope. He looked through and saw an amazing view of Jupiter. It was breathtaking really. He had never had a telescope, and had never seen Jupiter or any planet this close.  
"Amazing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Really amazing."  
"Hey, tell me, do you see that star next to Jupiter? The bright, bright one to the left?"  
"Uh, yeah, I think so."  
"That star is named Chris. It's actually a far off planet. I named it that last summer. After my best friend in the world." Pj explained, a big smile on his face. Dan pulled away from the telescope to look at him. "Does he go here?" Dan questioned, and Pj closed his eyes. "Well, he use to." Everything got pretty quiet after that. "What about you Dan? Does your best friend go here?"  
Dan paused. How could he answer that? He'd never had a best friend. "Well, i don't have any friends." Dan explained.  
"I'm your friend." Said Pj softly. The rest of the night was spent in silence, but a nice kind of silence.  
After Pj was done sketching Jupiter, he gave Dan his number and told him to text him when he wanted to come hang out. They went their separate ways, and when Dan got to his dorm he laid down and smiled. He couldn't stop smiling, really. He had friends. Real, amazing friends already on the first day. Tyler wasn't in the dorm, probably out partying still, so Dan felt free to laugh and be happy about the way the night had played out. He couldn't wait to meet more people.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil sat in his flower shop, chatting his mouth off with Louise and absentmindedly weaving together a flower crown made of yellow roses. He had made flower crowns so much that he could do it with his eyes closed really. He didn't wear them himself, but he found that people who wore them were extremely cute, and he loved making them for people. His most common customer was a boy named Pj, who had been one of his best friends since high school. Pj also helped him deliver flower crowns and bouquets to people, because Pj knew everyone, even the most popular kids.  
Speak of the devil, in the middle of talking about how a girl named Zoe should start a makeup company, Pj burst through the door.  
"I met a boy last night!"  
"Pj, you're straight, remember?"  
"Heteroflexible, thank you. And he's not for me."  
Phil felt his face redden while Louise squealed. Those two were constantly badgering him about finding someone, and Pj had been on the hunt for what he called 'The Perfect Boy/Girl' for months. He hadn't found anyone yet, and explained that he wanted only the best for Phil.  
"Peej, I don't need anyone, I told you, I-"  
"Shut up, Phil, okay? You're so lonely. You've got this flower shop and thats closest to a partner you have. And that's...sad." Pj said, his green eyes twinkling. He was excited, too excited. It made Phil curious.  
"Well, tell me who it is then. Go on."  
Pj's smile widened and he pulled out a notepad from his pocket.  
"His name was Dan. Didn't catch a last name. I sketched him for you, it's pretty rough, only saw him in the dark." He handed the notepad to Phil.  
God did the boy in the sketch look...awkward. He looked nervous, scared even. His hair curled on the ends but was obviously straightened in every other place, and the way Pj had drawn him he looked almost like Phil.  
"Are you sure you drew the right man? This looks off."  
"I told you, I only saw him in the dark, really."  
"Okay, okay. I do admit he's cute, in a quirky way. But I'll never have the courage to talk to him, I mean, I don't even know him."  
"I think he's a freshman," Pj explained, and Phil cringed a bit. "Freshman?" Pj rolled his eyes. "He's cool, Phil, okay? Trust me! Ive been looking for months, please give it a shot." Pj glanced down at the flower crown and his eyes widened. "I've got it! It's the best idea, straight out of a story book! You make him flower crowns and attach notes to it. You can pass notes through flower crowns, until you have the courage to tell him who you are, or if you don't like him, stop sending flower crowns!"  
Phil thought about it for a moment, setting the flowers down and crossing his arms. "It sounds kinda stupid, Peej."  
Louise suddenly stood. "No, it's perfect, Philip! It'll be like making an internet friend, but with flowers and notes. It's just like Peej said, its a like story book! It's so cute and perfect! You must Phil, you just must."  
Phil finally gave in and rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing a pen and Pj's notepad. "Okay, okay. Do I keep it anonymous?" He asked, actually warming up to the idea. It was kinda cool, after all.  
"Of course you do. Keep it completely anonymous."  
Phil began writing.

'Dear Dan,  
You're pretty cute. And you seem shy. If you liked this crown I made just for you, send a note back with something you're passionate about. I hope we get along.  
You're new friend,  
Anon.'

As soon as Phil was done writing, Pj swiped the notepad from his hands and sat down to read it. He smiled wide when he was done, and helped Phil pick out flowers that would look best on the mystery boy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan woke up at 7:00 am. His first class was astrology, and he briefly wondered if he would see Pj there. He got out of bed and put on the blackest things he could find in his closet. He straightened his hair, prayed to whatever god there was it wasn't rainy or humid out today, and brushed his teeth. By the time he was out of the bathroom, Tyler was up and rubbing his eyes. Dan normally had trouble getting out of bed, and he knew what Tyler was going through.  
"Come on Tyler, class starts at 8."  
All he earned was an angry groan.  
"Tyler. Come on."  
"Fine, fine, early ass." He said, obviously sarcastic. He got up and threw a shirt on that said 'Pronouns Matter' on it and shuffled to the bathroom. He seemed in a good enough mood already, despite being tired. Dan wished he could be in a good mood and be tired at the same time. Dan went ahead and walked out of the room, ready for class.  
He didn't expect Pj to be outside his door, ready to knock.  
He didn't expect him to be holding a bunch of flowers and a note.  
He didn't expect to find his face turning bright red as he pressed his back against his closed dorm room door.  
Pj laughed a bit, his face pink. "Not from me, not from me. But it is for you. Tyler told me you two were room mates now, so I just came and found you instead of waiting to see you again. Couldn't let these flowers die." He handed Dan what appeared to be a flower crown made of bright pink roses and some small white flowers Dan didn't recognize. He read the note quickly.

'Dear Dan,  
You're pretty cute. And you seem shy. If you liked this crown I made just for you, send a note back with something you're passionate about. I hope we get along.  
You're new friend,  
Anon.'

"What the fuck?" Dan said softly, and Pj laughed a little. "Ill walk you to class and explain on the way. Okay?" Dan nodded, and they began their trip across campus, Pj slowly explaining how he had this friend and how he thought Dan was the perfect fit. By the time they had gotten to Dan's astronomy class, Pj was done. "I have to get to maths, but I'll text you later Dan. Text if you have questions!" He called, already down the hall. Dan shyly placed the flowers on his head, adjusting them and making sure it looked okay in his phone screen. He was nervous to wear something so feminine in public, but he thought it was cute, and maybe he could meet the anonymous friend if he wore it. He pushed through the door to his class and mustered the courage to act normal all the way to his seat, where he began smiling so bright he couldn't stop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and a new chapter will come within a week. Give me suggestions, guys! I might put your ideas in the story.


End file.
